Geass s Album Memories
by Shadows Wing Ariane
Summary: Los recuerdos son más que retazos de una vida. Pequeños trozos de existencia, que quedan tiznando los acontecimientos pasados, Sensaciones que revolotean para acomodarse en los sentidos y vuelven para hacerte sentir de nuevo.
1. Primera cita

**Disclaimer.- **CODE GEASS NO NOS PERTENECE, TODOS SABEMOS QUE LE PERTENECE A GORO TANIGUCHI-SENSEI (quien la dirige), POR ICHIGO OKOUCHI-SENSEI (quien la escribió), Y CLAMP (Diseño de personajes) PERSONAJES QUE NO RECONOZCAN SON DE NUESTRA PROPIEDAD.

**-&-&-&-&-&-&-&- Inicia/ Finaliza el recuerdo**

**-**_**00000000000- Cambio de escena**_

"Dejen review" Pensamientos

**Advertencia.- La parte en itálica (o sea la inclinada) es el futuro, 15 años en el futuro para ser preciso; Lelouch y sus amigos tienen 18 años en el recuerdo, 33 en el futuro. Recordar que ****ES IMPORTANTE LEER LAS NOTAS DE AUTORA AL FINAL DE CADA CAPITULO**

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

**Primera Cita**

**Por **

**Shadow Noir Wing**

_**Japón (Área 11), Año 2033**_

_Nuestra historia comienza en una de las mansiones más imponentes de la ciudad, __en una habitación amplia una niña que no pasaba de los 8 años buscaba incansablemente en un armario lleno de cajas mientras que un niño de 5 años aproximadamente se encuentra sentado observándola._

_- Neechan ¿que tanto buscas? – pregunto curioso el pequeño cuyos cabellos negros se encuentran muy revueltos como si se acabará de despertar y sus preciosos ojos dorados estaban ligeramente cerrados, soltó un largo bostezo mientras se tallaba su ojo derecho_

_- el álbum de fotos – contesto la niña, sus cabellos verdes se encuentran amarrados en dos coletas que descansaban sobre sus hombros, sus orbes violetas como amatistas buscaban el dichoso álbum en las cajas_

_- ¿Para que? _

_- para mi tarea, pero no lo encuentro ¿Dónde estará? – se quejo molesta mientras movía la caja lejos de ella _

_- Neechan cuidado_

_Pero la advertencia de su hermano llego tarde, una caja que estaba hasta arriba del armario se cayo y le dio de lleno a la peliverde dejándola medio inconsciente. El niño pelinegro se acerco y la movió con cuidado._

_- Neechan, Neechan ¿estas bien?_

_- Auch si, si estoy bien – murmuro con molestia mientras apartaba a su hermano haciendo que este cayera de sentón, por suerte en uno de los cojines que habían tirados por el suelo – lo siento Les-chan _

_- Ne ¿segura que estas bien?_

_- si, lo estoy _

_La peliverde miro la caja que la había golpeado y cuyo contenido yacía desparramado por el suelo, un cuaderno llamo poderosamente su atención; el cuaderno es negro con bordes plateados y tenia dos iniciales grabadas en oro __**"L.L&C.C."**__ curiosa a más no poder tomo el cuaderno y se sentó a lado de su hermano en otro cojin._

_- ¿Qué es eso?_

_- creo que es lo que he estado buscando_

_La niña abrió el álbum y en la primera página hay escrito algo:_

_Dos estrellas que se quieren  
y se buscan en el reflejo del mar,  
son dos estrellas que se quieren  
y nunca se van a olvidar."_

_- Que cursi – la niña hizo una mueca de asco ante eso_

_- a mi me parece lindo._

_- ja claro – exclamo con sarcasmo la peliverde mientras daba la vuelta al álbum._

_La primera fotografía se trataba de una hermosa mujer de largo cabello negro y ojos violeta, a su lado se encuentra un niño poco mayor que la peliverde de ojos violeta y una niña más o menos de la edad del pelinegro de cabello castaño claro y ojos azules. La mujer se parecía demasiado a la niña de cabellos verdes y el niño a su hermano._

_- ¿ese no es papá? – murmuro el pequeño curioso mirando la foto_

_- si, si es entonces ella debe de ser la abuela, vaya es la primera vez que la veo ahora entiendo porque el tío me dice que me parezco mucho a ella sino fuera por el color de cabello_

_Los niños siguieron pasando las hojas, viendo las fotografías y a los niños crecer a través de estas sin darse cuenta de la persona que acababa de entrar a la habitación. Con curiosidad se acerco para ver que era lo que los niños hacían…_

_- __Marianne__, Lestat ¿que hacen?_

_- AAAAAAhhhhhhhh_

_De la sorpresa los niños gritaron y la peliverde o sea __Marianne__ dejo caer el álbum abierto en una pagina en especial donde estaban una pareja joven conformada por un chico de cabellos negros con ojos violeta y una chica de largo cabello verde con ojos dorados._

_- Mamá por el amor de dios no nos asustes así – pidió __Marianne__ con la mano en el corazón_

_- así tendrás la conciencia – sonrió burlonamente su madre mientras se sentaba en el sillón – ¿que tanto hacen?_

_- estábamos viendo este álbum – contesto Lestat mientras se levantaba y se sentaba a lado de su madre, __Marianne tomo el cuaderno y se sentó del otro lado_

_La mujer vio lo que su hija mayor sostenía y más aun la foto que había en esa hoja y no puedo evitar sonreír al verla y recordar aquel momento, los niños captaron la mirada de su madre, por lo regular ella era una mujer inexpresiva y cínica pero con ellos es dulce y cariñosa, solo le veían esa mirada cuando estaba con su padre._

_- ¿Mamá? – llamo Marianne curiosa_

_- ¿quieren que les cuente una historia? – un brillo inesperado apareció en los ojos violetas y dorados de los niños, ella sonrió – esto sucedió hace 15 años, fue la primera cita de su padre y mía…_

**-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-**

**Área 11, Año 2018**

**Escuela Preparatoria Ashford**

**- **¡LELOUCH! – grito cierta voz

- Aquí no creo que me encuentre – murmuro el susodicho oculto detrás de un árbol

- ¿encuentre quien? – pregunto una voz detrás de él sobresaltándolo

- ¿Que demonios haces aquí? – Lelouch tomo a la chica de la muñeca y se la llevo rápidamente de allí alejándose también de Milly que lo buscaba trayendo ¿un vestido?

- Así que escapas de ella – los dorados ojos de la chica miraron hacia abajo, el príncipe britano la había llevado a la azotea del edificio, le miro de reojo con burla – te verías lindo vestido así

- no digas tonterías – al parecer el chico no estaba muy contento que digamos – ¿qué haces aquí? Sabes que no puedes estar aquí, si Susaku te ve…

- de tu amigo ya me encargué

Lelouch giro bruscamente y miro a C.C. con el ceño fruncido

- ¿a que te refieres con "de tu amigo ya me encargué"?

- le he borrado mi recuerdo de su memoria, jamás me conoció

- ¿Cómo?... ¿Por qué?

- porque me beneficia – la chica giro y miro seriamente a Lelouch quien a su vez la miraba con molestia – tengamos una cita

- ¿perdón?

Un incrédulo y sorprendido Lelouch miro a la chica como si se hubiera vuelto loca ¿acaso dijo lo que creía?

- quiero que tengamos una cita – repitió la peliverde

- ¿Por qué?

- la verdad… no se, últimamente me he sentido muy rara cuando estoy contigo, nunca antes me he sentido así; le pregunte a Kallen y ella me dijo que la mejor forma de saberlo es teniendo una cita contigo

- "así que Kallen ¿eh?, voy a hablar seriamente con ella" – pensó Lelouch con el ceño fruncido

Levanto la mirada y observo a aquella chica que fue la causante de que su revolución pudiera iniciarse, aquella chica que le dio el poder que necesitaba, que de alguna u otra manera siempre le ayudaba cuando se sentía confundido (aunque a veces no fuera de la mejor manera), aquella chica que últimamente le provocaba extrañas sensaciones tanto placenteras como confusas. Siendo objetivos el también se sentía como ella últimamente ¿acaso sentía algo por aquella rara pero hermosa mujer? No negaba que le atraía porque si lo hacia, es una mujer atractiva y hermosa, inteligente y sagaz. Será posible que…

- de acuerdo

- ¿en serio? – parpadeo perpleja, la verdad es que no esperaba que aceptara tan rápido hasta había pensado ya una forma de engañarle – ¿estas seguro?

- si, digamos que yo también quiero confirmar algo

- entonces quedamos mañana a las 3, después de todo mañana no tienes clases ¿no?

- nos vemos entonces mañana

El chico giro dispuesto a irse pero al escuchar su nombre salir de los labios de C.C. giro, la peliverde se había acercado a él y para sorpresa del britano le dio un beso en la mejilla. Con una sonrisa coqueta la hermosa bruja se fue dejando atrás a un sonrojado y confundido Lelouch.

- ¿y? – Kallen intercepto a C.C. cuando ella bajo de la azotea

- acepto, mañana a las 3 tendremos nuestra cita – ella le miro con indeferencia pero la pelirroja sabía que no le era tanto

- vaya, sinceramente no pensé que aceptara

- yo tampoco pero creo que el tampoco espero que le propusiera tal cosa

- en ese caso sería bueno que vayamos de compras, tienes que estar perfecta para la ocasión

- ¿te gusta Lelouch? – Kallen casi se va de bruces al escuchar a la bruja

- ¿gustarme? – Le miro sonrojada – bueno… lo admito al principio me atrajo un poco y más cuando me entere que era Zero pero…

- ¿Pero?

- esa fijación se me ha pasado, ahora hay alguien más que me gusta – murmuro desviando la mirada – pero no creo que le guste, no después de que su antiguo amor muriera y menos aun por los Caballeros Negros

- si que sois complicada – C.C. empezó a caminar siendo seguida por Kallen – pero sabes Susaku no es tan mal partido

- ¿Co…cómo? – se sorprendió

C.C. no dijo nada solo soltó una burlona y divertida sonrisa mientras se marchaba dejando atrás a una sorprendida y sonrojada Kallen que la siguió rápidamente, ambas fueron observadas sin que se dieran cuenta por Rollo que había escuchado todo.

- así que saldrá en una cita – murmuro Rollo – eso si tengo que verlo

_-000000000__0000000000_-

Lelouch estaba considerando seriamente cambiarse de escuela o ya de plano cambiarse de salón, de alguna manera sus amigos más cercanos – o sea el consejo estudiantil en pleno – se entero que saldría en una cita con una misteriosa joven que nadie conocía y habían intentado – en el caso de Milly y Shirley pero por razones diferentes – sonsacarle toda la información relacionada a la dichosa cita, cabe decir que ni una obtuvo lo que esperaba. En esos momentos Suzaku, Rollo y Rivals le ayudaban a vestirse – más bien le estorbaban para vestirse – para su cita.

- en serio amigo dinos ¿Quién es la misteriosa chica? – Rivals lo miraba impaciente y muerto de curiosidad

- no tengo porque decirlo, sabes que mi vida personal no me gusta divulgarla – exclamo frente al espejo mientras se acomodaba la chaqueta – ahora podrían decirme ¿Cómo fue que se enteraron?

- la presidenta te vio hablar con la chica

- Oh genial – murmuro con sarcasmo – ¿y les dijo como era?

- solo vio su cabello color verde, no le vio el rostro – le dijo Suzaku – vamos Lelouch no tienes de que avergonzarte

- y no me avergüenzo solo es que…

- ¿solo que Aniki?

- ella me confunde

- ¿eh? – dijeron los otros confundidos y sorprendidos

- la conozco desde hace un año, solo hemos sido "amigos" pero últimamente siento extrañas sensaciones cuando estoy cerca de ella, posiblemente me este enamorando

- Wow eso es mejor de lo que me imagine

- ¿la conoces desde hace un año y no nos la has presentado? – se quejo Suzaku mirando a su amigos molesto

- "ya la conoces pero ella ha borrado su recuerdo en tu memoria" – pensó Lelouch mirándolo antes de cambiar su expresión a una de arrepentimiento – lo siento pero es que no ha habido muchas oportunidades, ella estudia en otra escuela

- no puedo creer esto ¿Quién demonios será esa chica?

Shirley parecía lanzar fuego por la boca de lo enojada y celosa que estaba, no podía creer que su querido Lulu tuviera novia, por otro lado Milly observaba divertida el comportamiento de su amiga.

- Vamos Shirley no se de que te sorprendes, Lelouch es uno de los chicos más guapos y populares de la escuela, además como te tardaste mucho era obvio que alguien te iba a ganar

- no digas eso Milly por favor

- Es la verdad pero no te preocupes a lo mejor es algo pasajero

- ¿y como sabremos si es algo pasajero? – Pregunto Shirley mirando a la rubia pero al ver la maliciosa sonrisa que apareció en su rostro y aquel brillo escalofriante en su mirada supo que tenia un plan – hay no, no me digas que…

- Oh si…

_-000000000__0000000000_-

- ¿Cómo fue que me arrastraron a esto? – pregunto Villeta sentada en la cama del dormitorio de Kallen en la base de los caballeros negros

- No se, yo también me pregunto – murmuro Kallen aunque había sido ella la de la idea principal no esperaba que estuviera tan involucrada

- niña puedes decidirte ya

- culpa a Kallen por comprarme mucho

- a todo esto ¿de donde sacaste el dinero C.C.? – pregunto Kallen curiosa

- con la tarjeta de Lelouch – le contesto distraídamente – siempre he comprado con su tarjeta

Las dos mujeres se quedaron perplejas al escuchar eso, la bruja peliverde había encontrado ya que ropa ponerse así que entro al baño para cambiarse dejándolas con la palabra en la boca.

- eso si no me lo esperaba

- ¿sabes una cosa Villeta?

- ¿que?

- algo me dice que ya estaban predestinados a conocerse

- ¿Lelouch y C.C.?

- Hai

- no lo dudo

- ya estoy lista – la hermosa mujer salió del baño dejando sorprendidas a las que podría decirse son sus amigas – ¿Cómo me veo?

- lo vas a matar de la impresión – sonrieron ambas

- ¿Por qué? – C.C. las miraba confundida, pues todo eso era nuevo para ella

- es una expresión, quiere decir que lo vas a dejar impresionado – tradujo Villeta

- ah

- será mejor que nos vayamos, tengo entendido que Lelouch es muy puntual

_-000000000__0000000000_-

Lelouch se encontraba recargado en un poste de luz esperando a C.C. la cual llevaba cinco minutos de retraso, aunque ciertamente no lo había notado porque estaba sumido en sus pensamientos así como tampoco noto como un arbusto se movía sospechosamente no muy lejos de él.

- ¿Cómo que ya se tardo no?

- son solo cinco minutos Rollo, hay que tener paciencia – le dijo Suzaku

- miren parece que viene alguien – exclamo Rivals

- Siento la tardanza – se disculpo C.C. parada frente a Lelouch

- No importa, de todos modos yo… yo…

Lelouch se quedo sorprendido al levantar la mirada y ver a la hermosa mujer frente de él, C.C. viste una playera color vino de cuello alto sin mangas ajustada a su cuerpo permitiendo apreciar sus sugerentes curvas, una falda blanca que le llega a medio muslo junto con un cinturón igualmente blanco en la cintura, posee también unas botas color vino que le llegan por debajo de la rodilla. Sus cabellos se encontraban sueltos y lisos pero las puntas semi onduladas que caen como cascada por sus hombros y espalda, su maquillaje es discreto pero que hacia que su enigmática mirada dorada resaltara. La mandíbula de los demás – sobre todo de los 3 chicos – casi roza el suelo de la sorpresa ante tal belleza aunque claro, C.C. tampoco paso por alto el como su acompañante se encuentra vestido. El joven príncipe de Britania trae puesto un pantalón negro, una camiseta negra con cuello amplio sin mangas y encima una chaqueta café con líneas negras, realmente se veía muy atractivo al menos para C.C., detrás de unos arbustos vecinos Villeta y Kallen observaban a la pareja, y en el caso de Villeta con videocámara en mano.

- ¿para que trajiste la videocámara? – pregunto Kallen curiosa a Villeta

- para guardar este momento para la posteridad – sonrió con cierta malicia

- ¿Que te pasa? Pareces pasmado – C.C. parpadeo mirando confusa a Lelouch que se obligo así mismo a reaccionar de manera coherente.

- te ves bien

- gracias… creo – C.C. desvió la mirada – ¿nos vamos?

El chico asintió y ambos emprendieron el camino siendo seguidos sin darse cuenta por dos grupos, la pareja iba en silencio cada una sin mirarse y si lo hacían era de reojo y cuando coincidían desviaban la mirada sonrojados.

- no puedo creer que se estén comportando así – murmuro Kallen

- bueno aun son adolescentes es normal – exclamo Villeta tranquilamente

- ¿Villeta-sensei?... ¿Que hace aquí?

Apenas si le dio tiempo a Kallen de esconderse y salir de la vista de los demás cuando los sintió, Villeta maldijo mentalmente por no a verlos detectado antes y tan solo los miro con una sonrisa nerviosa. El segundo grupo – o sea los amigos de Lelouch – habían visto a Villeta.

- ¿que trae allí?

- ¿que esto? – pregunto enseñando la videocámara – pues… yo

- yo se lo pedí – exclamo de inmediato Rollo sacando de apuros a la mujer – logre convencerla para que nos ayudara y hasta grabara todo

- si, eso, eso

- ah que bien, esto se pone más interesante – sonrió Milly

_-000000000__0000000000_-

Ese día había una feria así que la pareja decidió ir allí, diversos puestos tanto de diversión como de comida rodeaban, así mismo como algunos juegos mecánicos. C.C. al ver un puesto de comidas donde vendían Pizza Hots de inmediato se dirigió a ella arrastrando consigo al chico

- más despacio

- es que tengo hambre

- me sorprende que con toda la pizza que comes no engordas

- es porque mi metabolismo es diferente al de ustedes

- claro, lo que tu digas – el dijo con cierto sarcasmo

- hum

De todos modos Lelouch se tuvo que resignar, y dejarse a arrastrar por la bruja; sin embargo no fue tan malo, al contrario sino divertido; aunque C.C. casi lo ahoga con una rebanada de Pizza que le metió a la boca. Después de que Lelouch logro sacar a la bruja del puesto casi arrastras decidieron dar una vuelta a ver que hacían, varios minutos después llegaron a un puesto donde se lanzaba aros…

- Queso-Kun – murmuro la joven al ver un muñeco casi idéntico a su Queso-kun solo que este era de color rojo

- Déme cinco – la voz de Lelouch saco de su trance a C.C.

- ¿Que haces? – se sorprendió la peliverde al ver al príncipe Britano pagarle al dueño del puesto y tomar cinco aros

- nada

- "claro, nada" – pensó con sarcasmo pero se mantuvo callada observando todo

- Ay que lindo mira que conseguirle un muñeco – sonrió Milly encantada; detrás de ella Rivals y Suzaku detenían a Shirley para que no cometiera alguna locura, Villeta no dejaba de grabar, Rollo y Kallen solo miraban tranquilamente todo, cada uno en su lugar

- si muy lindo – murmuro entre dientes la pelinaranja

- "Esto si que vale oro" – pensó Villeta maliciosamente

Lelouch lanzo los aros, uno después del otro; y para sorpresa del dueño de aquel puesto, todos terminaron colgando en el mismo blanco; dando como resultado que Lelouch gano el afamado muñeco gemelo de Queso-kun, el cual se lo dio a una sorprendida, alagada y algo incomoda C.C. quien pese a todo, lo tomo con gusto.

A medida que la cita avanzaba, la pareja iba sintiéndose cómoda como si siempre hubieran estado juntos, se subían a los juegos, se divertían mutuamente mientras los latidos de sus corazones aumentaban debido a las miradas encontradas, los roces ocasionales, las sonrisas cómplices, era la primera vez que se sentían de esa manera, tan libres, tan ellos, tan solo dos adolescentes – aunque uno de ellos no lo fuera –. Las personas que les observaban – tanto amigo, como extraños – solo veían a una pareja de enamorados, talvez no se expresaban como unos; pero en sus ojos claramente se podía ver lo que sentían por el otro, incluso en los pequeños gestos que se dedicaban sin darse cuenta.

La tarde paso con una rapidez pasmosa y las estrellas empezaron a poblar el manto oscuro en el cielo, luego de a ver ido a un restaurante a cenar – algo que no era pizza obviamente – decidieron ir al parque donde las estrellas se apreciaban mejor, C.C. se recargo en el barandal de metal sobre un puente, debajo del cual y gran parte de donde estaban, ya hacia un hermoso lago que refleja la luna llena; que brillaba en el cielo. Un fresco viento soplo moviendo los largos y verduzcos cabellos de aquella hermosa mujer, que era observada sin reparo alguno por aquel apuesto hombre que poseía una gran carga sobre sus hombros.

Es hermosa, sagaz, inteligente, valiente y que podría seguirlo al fin del mundo y eso él lo sabía muy bien; habían hecho un contrato, era su cómplice, su mano derecha, su amiga… pero ahora todo había cambiado, los sentimientos les jugaron una mala pasada y ahora… ¿que es lo que pasara?; Es atractivo, inteligente, una mente privilegiada, un excelente estratega, alguien poderoso y valiente que esta dispuesto hacer todo porque su adorada hermana viva en un lugar sin guerras, cierto era, que habían hecho un contrato; pero eso había cambiado, ahora ella creía que eran más que cómplices, era más que su mano derecha, más que su amiga, ¿Por qué los sentimientos les jugaron así?... ¿Que pasaría ahora?.

Ambos se encontraban confundidos, era la primera vez que les sucedía pero querían averiguar si lo que sentían era aquello llamado Amor; o tan solo era una simple ilusión, C.C. se giro recargándose de espaldas al lago y busco la amatista mirada del joven Príncipe Negro, este a su vez también busco la dorada mirada de la hermosa bruja… mientras los demás prácticamente se comían las uñas esperando alguna reacción pero solo se observaban como si buscaran algo en la mirada del otro.

- Que hagan algo – murmuro Kallen desesperada

- me pregunto que es lo que Lelouch hará – Suzaku estaba muerto de curiosidad

- que no haga nada, que no haga nada – balbuceaba por lo bajo Shirley

- Haz algo no te quedes así – se quejaron Milly y Rollo en voz baja

- bésala que esperas – murmuro Villeta metida en eso

- eso bésala – concordó Rivals

Y como si les hubiera oído y al parecer alguien les estaba ayudando allá arriba, Lelouch se acerco hacia C.C. quien lo miro por un momento desconcertada y a un más al sentir como una mano de él rodeaba su cintura y la otra acariciaba su mejilla casi se podría decir que con ternura. C.C. solo se dejo hacer, soltando un suave suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos, Lelouch sonrió un poco observando y acariciando la piel porcelana de ella; y entonces hizo algo que sorprendió a todos incluso así mismo, acerco su rostro al de ella y la beso, C.C. abrió los ojos sorprendida ante tal acto esta vez no había sido ella quien lo había besado como las dos veces anteriores sino que él había dado el primer paso, cerro los ojos y se dejo arrastrar por aquellas dulces sensaciones que le provoco aquel beso, alzo sus brazos hasta posarlo alrededor del cuello de él contestando tan dulce caricia, él acerco más a la chica a su cuerpo mientras su mano libre la llevo a la nuca de ella acariciándola con el pulgar.

Algo exploto en sus pechos y se extendió por sus cuerpos, era una sensación calida y agradable, sentían que todo esta bien, que era correcto… ella llevo sus manos a los cabellos de él mientras volvía el beso más profundo y más apasionado, él contesto con la misma pasión mientras eran ahora sus dos manos que rodeaban la cintura de ella aunque una de ellas recorrían la espalda y cabellos de la mujer. Se habían olvidado de todos, de donde se encontraba, de las consecuencias que podría traer aquello, en este momento solo ellos se encuentran en un mundo donde nada podría separarlos, habían entendido por fin los que pasaba, no era una ilusión, no era simple atracción, no era por conveniencia – bueno talvez en parte –, lo que sentían era genuino… se habían enamorado sin reparo alguno.

Cuando el aire les hizo falta se separaron y abrieron sus ojos observándose mutuamente, la respiración entrecortada, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios enrojecidos; para Lelouch la mujer, entre sus brazos se había convertido en la más importante en su vida – junto a su hermana y madre – y sabía que ella jamás lo dejaría. C.C. pese a todo sentía miedo, miedo de que la historia de Mao se repitiera con Lelouch y eso no lo quería, había descubierto que el chico que la abrazaba y que en ese momento la miraba como el más hermoso de los tesoros le importaba más de lo que imaginaba. Al parecer él pudo percibir ese miedo en los ojos de ella porque la abrazó con más fuerza haciendo que ella escondiera su rostro en el pecho de él.

- No tienes que preocuparte, lo de Mao no se repetirá

- ¿Y si se repite? – Ella alzo el rostro mirándole – se que esto no sonara muy propio de mi pero… no quiero perderte

- cierto, no suena propio de ti – sonrió burlón Lelouch, la chica le miro molesta

- no arruines esto ¿quieres?

- como quieras, pero no tienes que preocuparte lo de nosotros será diferente

- ¿nosotros?... ¿acaso hay un nosotros?

- podría, no te negare que me siento aun confuso por todo esto pero, quiero vivirlo… contigo

- ¿Y si no funciona?... ¿y si esto interfiere con tus planes futuros?

Se quedo pensativo, eso si eran buenas preguntas; sin embargo tenía una respuesta para ellas.

- funcionara, estoy seguro de ello

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- digamos que es un presentimiento

- ¿y desde cuando tienes tu presentimientos? – sonrió C.C. un poco divertida, Lelouch solo se encogió de hombros

Pronto las risas rodearon a la pareja, aun abrazados olvidándose de los problemas, del pasado y del futuro, ese momento era el presente y solo ellos estaban. Ninguno se había dado cuenta de nada, ni cuando fue que les tomaron una foto, ni de las miradas incrédulas de aquellos que los espiaban o del grito de júbilo de Kallen. En ese preciso instante solo estaban ellos en lo que era su **Primera Cita.**

**-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-**

_- y así fue como termino nuestra primera cita – sonrió una C.C. más adulta, de alguna forma había conseguido envejecer al mismo tiempo que Lelouch._

_- vaya, pero mamá ¿Cómo fue que les tomaron esta foto? – pregunto Lestat curioso_

_- eso fue gracias a tu tía Kallen – respondió una voz masculina desde la entrada_

_- ¡PAPÁ! – gritaron ambos pequeños para luego correr hacia aquel hombre y abrazarlo_

_El hombre en cuestión es alto, de buen cuerpo, cabello negro alborotado y ojos violeta como amatistas, realmente muy atractivo con porte altivo; con una sonrisa abrazo a sus dos hijos, un par de terremotos si se lo proponen._

_- ¿que hacían niños?_

_- Mamá nos contaba como fue su primera cita – sonrió Marianne_

_- ¿en serio? Bueno pues espero que no les haya dicho mentiras_

_- ¿Me crearías capaz de engañar a nuestros hijos? – pregunto C.C. indignada_

_- pues te diré – se burlo el hombre_

_- no empieces Lelouch _

_El príncipe negro rió entre dientes y acercándose a su mujer la abrazo para luego depositar un suave beso en los labios de ella, quien lo reclamo de inmediato; tan ocupados estaban que no vieron la cara de asco de ambos niños, si les gustaba ver juntos a sus padres y demostrarse que se quieren pero… de allí a verlos directamente besarse era otro cosa. _

_- Mamá, Papá no hagan eso frente a nosotros – gruño Lestat con una mueca de asco_

_- eso es asqueroso_

_- dicen eso ahora pero cuando crezcan ya los veré besando a la novia o novio – rió C.C. cuando se separo de Lelouch_

_- eso jamás – dijeron a coro_

_- nunca digan nunca – sonrió Lelouch _

_- ¿experiencia personal? _

_- talvez – Lelouch miró a su mujer – te dije que todo iba a salir bien_

_- hmp solo tuviste suerte_

_- bueno niños, ¿vemos más fotos? – pregunto Lelouch mientras recogía el Álbum que Marianne dejo caer cuando se levanto bruscamente_

_- SI – chillaron ambos niños mientras se sentaban con sus padres_

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

**Notas de Autor: Shadow Noir Wing**

Hola queridos lectores pues aquí me tienen con un nuevo fic, en esta ocasión lo comparto con mi amiga Ariane de Virgo ambas incursionamos juntas en esta nueva serie que nos ha llamado mucho la atención, bien para explicar esto es de la siguiente manera; Este es un álbum de recuerdos con los personajes de esta fantástica serie, cada recuerdo será independiente del otro sin embargo la parte itálica si va seguida, es decir el segundo one shoot continuara donde se quedo la parte futuro pero con otro recuerdo. Varias parejas saldrán, parejas que nos gustan así mismo los hijos de nuestros protagonistas que he creado para esta historia, desde ahora les advierto que hay parejas medios raras y algunos nombres de los hijos son en honor a personajes de la serie o de otras series. En fin sin más que decir me despido y probablemente en el siguiente one shoot me verán a mi o Ariane, como ambas tenemos un estilo muy diferente notaran enseguida cual es cual pero por si acaso pondremos nuestros nombres debajo del titulo y en las notas de autor, si tienen alguna duda, critica, tomatazos, bombas virus o demás háganla son sabiduría y nos maten por no poner canon la personalidad de los personajes, hacemos lo más posible para que se parezcan a ellos.

Para aquellas personas que les gustan los fics de Naruto o Saint Seiya, tanto Ariane como yo Shadow tenemos algunos, a los cuales les invitamos si desean asistir podrán encontrar nuestros links individuales en nuestro profile, bien ahora su me despido y espero que le haya gustado la lectura si es así, les agradeceríamos que presionaran con la flecha del ratón el botoncito donde dice "Go" para que nos dejen su review. Trataremos de actualizar rápido pero no les prometemos nada que con tanto fic que tenemos pues… bueno ya me comprenderán.


	2. Nuestra Amistad

**Disclaimer.-** CODE GEASS NO NOS PERTENECE, TODOS SABEMOS QUE LE PERTENECE A GORO TANIGUCHI-SENSEI (quien la dirige), POR ICHIGO OKOUCHI-SENSEI (quien la escribió), Y CLAMP (Diseño de personajes) PERSONAJES QUE NO RECONOZCAN SON DE NUESTRA PROPIEDAD.

**_-&-&-&-&-&-&-&- Inicia/ Finaliza el recuerdo_**

_-00000000000- Cambio de escena_

"Dejen review" Pensamientos

**Advertencia.- La parte en itálica (o sea la inclinada) es el futuro, 15 años en el futuro para ser preciso; Lelouch y sus amigos tienen 18 años en el recuerdo, 33 en el futuro. Recordar que ES IMPORTANTE LEER LAS NOTAS DE AUTORA AL FINAL DE CADA CAPITULO**

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

**Nuestra Amistad**

**Por**

**Ariane de Virgo**

_-Así que mirando el viejo álbum de Fotos, he?- comento divertido mientras tomaba asiento al lado de sus hijos- Supongo que dieron con el por accidente, su madre no se los hubiera mostrado ni en broma- sonrió burlonamente mientras miraba a su esposa de reojo esperando una reacción de esta._

_-Lelouch- llamo con una melodiosa voz, la cual, sin embargo, su esposo sabia que solo utilizaba cuando quería amedrentarlo.- sabes que pasara si llegas a completar lo que estas pensando verdad?_

_-vamos CC no te enojes, no me dejaras mentir, sabes que nuevamente tengo la razón?- tentó su suerte, sabia hasta donde debía llegar con CC no en valde por ello ambos se complementaban tan bien._

_-Guarda tus palabras Lamperouge, si me haces enojar te costara mas que un simple ramo de flores el contentarme- Sonrió segura de si, CC_

_-lo se, lo se- tranquilizo a su querida compañera, para luego susurrar por lo bajo- La verdad es que le tienes miedo a este álbum- el comentario, al ser escuchado por los pequeños hizo que ambos miraran con mayor interés aquello que su padre sostenía entre sus manos._

_-Hmp… pues no seré la única- contraataco CC_

_-apuestas?- pregunto Lelouch._

_-perderás- fue todo lo que CC contesto._

_-ya veremos mi querida CC, ya veremos- le sonrió tranquilamente mientras daba vuelta a la hoja del álbum._

_Tanto Marianne como Lestat, estaban acostumbrados a ver ese tipo de conducta en sus padres, sabían que era la extraña forma de decirse el uno al otro cuanto se amaban y como no concebían una vida sin el otro._

_Por lo cual siguieron viendo sin ningún problema el álbum de sus padres, acobijados por el aura protectora que sus progenitores irradiaban._

_Observaron foto tras foto en silencio por un rato, observando de vez en cuando a sus padres que parecían adolecentes fastidiándose el uno al otro._

_Hasta que llegaron a una foto que les causó mucha curiosidad, esta no tenia nada de malo, era como cualquier otra; una imagen hecha para preservar un hermoso recuerdo. Sin embargo era el recuerdo que preservaba aquella imagen, lo que llamo la curiosidad de ambos pequeños._

_-que hay de esta foto? quienes son?- pregunto Marianne a su padre, que por estar mas entretenido molestando a su madre no se había dado cuenta de que sus hijos habían avanzado hasta dicha foto. _

_-que foto?- pregunto Lelouch mientras observaba lo señalado por su hija, pero en cuanto la observo su expresión cambio drásticamente ha una de inconformidad y hasta cierto punto enojo._

_-Ah esa foto- dijo como si no importara, aunque en verdad por dentro quisiera matar ha cierto amigo suyo de cabellos cafés y ojos verdes, siendo lo único que lo detenía el hecho de dejar sin padre a sus sobrinos y viuda a Kallen… Aunque viéndolo de otra manera no creía que a Kallen le importara hacer tal favor a la humanidad, además por culpa de él, su amiga, confidente, mano derecha, y alguna vez secuas, también había pasado por las de ella._

_-esa es una de las mejores fotos que tiene tu padre- hablo; dando su primera estocada CC que miraba divertida dicha imagen, el momento de cambiar papeles había llegado._

_-es papá?- se escucho una doble pregunta por las voces infantiles._

_-si, no me digáis que no lo reconocieron- sonrió burlonamente._

_Ambos chicos miraron con mayor detenimiento la foto, le observaron revés y derecho, de arriaba ha abajo, cada mínimo detalle mientras intercalaban su mirada entre la dichosa foto y su progenitor._

_-papá parece una chica- fue el inocente, pero seguro comentario de Marianne_

_-lo se- rio por lo bajo CC- ese día en el instituto lo confundieron muchas veces con una. Le favorece ese color, o al menos eso dijo tu tia Shirley._

_- CC-advirtió, para luego mirar como su querida esposa le acusaba burlona, sabiendo que puntos tocar. _

_-o vamos "Querido", es tu turno de contarle a los niños como nació esa foto, yo ya les he dicho mi recuerdo, os toca ha ti, no querrás decepcionarlos? No eras tu el que me decía hace rato de que no tenias de que avergonzarte?- segundo golpe, CC:2, Lelouch 0._

_-esa fue culpa de Suzaku- admitió- y claro que no tengo de que avergonzarme- Lelouch no perdería tan fácilmente, no frente ha su molestia personal._

_-de tio Suzaku?- pregunto confusa Marianne- por que dices que fue culpa de tio Suzaku?-pregunto nuevamente_

_-mira bien la foto Marianne, observa quien esta al lado de papá- la niña haciendo caso a lo aconsejado miro detenidamente a la otra "Chica" que acompañaba a su padre.-puedes decirme quien es?- pregunto juguetonamente CC_

_-es Tio Suzaku!- expreso emocionada- vaya también parece una chica, pero papá es mucho mas bonita_

_Ante tal ocurrencia CC no pudo mas que reír, ante lo dicho por su primogénita, le fascinaba esa forma de ser que tenia Marianne, aunque aun tuviera mucho que pulir para demostrar su verdadero carácter, en el futuro ella seria tan o mas temida que sus padres._

_-entonces nos contaras la historia de la "foto"?- pregunto inocentemente Lestat, quien miraba con admiración al padre que nunca le había fallado._

_Como detestaba esa foto, pero su orgullo estaba en juego, realmente debió hacer caso a su instinto de destruirla, sabia que tarde o temprano le causaría problemas._

_-vamos Lelouch, no dejes a los chicos con la duda, cuéntales; la razón del por que al inicio de mi relato, Milly te perseguía con un vestido. Por que no les terminas de contar lo que yo "inicie"_

_-vamos papá cuéntanos, por que Tia Milly te seguía con un vestido?- intervino Marianne que a pesar de tener el carácter que tenia, como toda pequeña curiosa no desaprovecharía esta oportunidad_

_-nos contaras verdad papá?- apoyo Lestat_

_-lo tenias planeado, verdad?-cuestiono Lelouch observando con rencor ha CC. Para luego devolver su mirada llena de resignación; ha sus dos hijos que le miraban a la expectativa de saber lo que ocultaba._

_Suspiro derrotado, conocía a sus pequeños, no lo dejarían en paz hasta que resolviera sus dudas, si tan solo pusieran tanto empeño en sus estudios, pero que podía hacer, eran niños, y mas importante aun, sus hijos, ya después se encargaría de arreglar cuentas con Suzaku y Milly, y de paso destruir esa ridícula Foto._

_-supongo que no tengo opción- exclamo la expresión de ambos chiquillos se lleno de una felicidad incalculable- De acuerdo, pero este es un secreto entre nosotros, ok?- pregunto guiñando un ojo a sus hijos, los cuales aceptaron gustosos la condición- bien, veamos por donde debería comenzar…_

**-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-**

Como odiaba las locas ideas de la presidenta, detestaba que le manipularan tan fácilmente, ¡por todos los imperios!, el era Lelouch Lamperouge, y aunque no le gustara y lo negara, era un V'Britannia, un príncipe imperial, y sobre cualquier cosa el era Zero (aunque eso no lo supiera nadie mas que algunas conocidas), el enemigo numero uno de Britania, el mas temido por aquellos que abusaban de su poder, un líder en aquella nación, no temía a nada y siempre lograba realizar sus planes a conveniencia; pero, Ahora.. ¿Por qué rayos el tenia que rebajarse a usar "eso"?

Esos eran los inconfundibles pensamientos que el rostro del vicepresidente expresaba cuando observaba frente a si, la nueva y extravagante idea de su presidenta, la cual esta de más dicho, disfrutaba torturarlo.

-yo no voy ha usar "eso", nadie me obligara a ponérmelo- afirmo con horror observando "aquello" tan repudiado, "aquel" dichoso objeto, que amenazaba en convertirse en la peor de sus pesadillas.

-oh vamos Lelouch, solo será por esta vez, es un favor para la presidenta- comento entre sonrisas Suzaku.

-llevo casi toda mi vida de instituto haciéndole este tipo de "favores" a la presidenta- argumento molesto, empezaba a fastidiarle tener que verse obligado a usar los cosplay que ha Milly se le ocurrían.

-pues deberás utilizarlo, mañana es el día que elegí para este magno evento, no puedes hacer quedar mal al concejo de estudiantes, úsalo Lelouch o lo hare por mis propios medios- canturreo mientras guiñaba un ojo.

-sabes presidenta eso se llama abuso de poder- le reprendió Shirley, aunque en el fondo también se moría de ganas por ver ha Lelouch usando "eso".

-pero yo creo que Lulu se vera muy lindo- opino nuevamente Milly

-eso, eso, opino igual que la presidenta, será la sensación de mañana, quiero ver la reacción de la academia cuando lo vea- añadió efusivamente Rivals.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, soportaba que lo humillaran delante de sus "amigos", pero frente a toda la academia, eso si que no, el no usaría "eso" ni muerto.

-Un momento, como que la reacción de toda la academia?, esto es un festival del consejo, la academia no tiene nada que ver con esto verdad?, verdad?- fulmino con la mirada ha sus compañeros los cuales al parecer no hallaban la manera correcta de explicarle el pequeño inconveniente, omitido hasta ahora al vicepresidente.

-etto, Lelouch no lo sabe?- pregunto confundido Suzaku.

-Que es lo que no se?-observo con enojo ha Suzaku, que solo atino ha sonreír nerviosamente- Presidenta que es lo que no me estas diciendo- cuestiono exaltado- como vicepresidente tengo derecho ha saber que me ocultas- exigió.

-vaya es la primera vez que Lelouch ocupa su cargo para enfrentarse a la presidenta, no, espera… es la primera vez que se enfrenta ha la presidenta.

Podían ver la expresión seria de Lelouch enfrentar a la tranquila que tenia Milly, ninguno de los dos decía nada, sin embargo las miradas del resto del consejo pasaban de uno ha otro, de uno a otro sucesivamente.

-Matte, no, presidenta, no lo habrás hecho… no pudiste haberlo hecho.- hablo Lelouch en cuanto comprendió las intenciones de Milly

-claro que si, Lulu, lucirás hermoso, usando delante de toda la academia, mi lindo obsequio; serás la sensación del evento, todos se mueren por ver al vicepresidente del consejo de estudiantes usando lo mas fino en alta costura.

-no lo usare, no puedes obligarme esta vez, por nada usare eso, es mi ultima palabra presidenta.

-estas seguro Lulu, es tu ultima palabra?- pregunto mientras se acercaba peligrosamente hasta Lelouch.

-Cla…claro presidenta- vacilo dos pasos hacia atrás Lelouch.

-entonces no hay mas que hacer, no puedo obligarte ha usarlo.- Milly para sorpresa de todos se rindió demasiado fácil.

_-000000000000000-_

Academia Ashford.

Salon del Consejo

09:00 AM, del siguiente día

-Se puede saber ustedes dos que están haciendo?- decía Lelouch mientras era conducido por Suzaku y Rivals dentro del salón del consejo

-es tu culpa, si hubieras accedido pacíficamente no llegaríamos a estos extremos, ahora camina, que tenemos mucho que hacer- lo empujaba Rivals.

-Suzaku, por que haces esto?, eres mi amigo, deberías apoyarme- le acusaba.

- lo siento Lelouch, es una orden de la presidenta, no puedo ignorarla- alegaba en su defensa Suzaku.

-Presidenta, dijiste que no me obligarías, a que usara eso- le reclamaba ha Milly.

-es verdad Lulu, te dije que "yo" no te obligaría, pero nunca dije nada de que ningún miembro del consejo no lo haría.

-suéltenme ustedes dos, no pueden obligarme; suéltenme, que acaso mi voluntad no vale nada- reclamaba mientras las puertas de aquel salón se cerraban frente a los miembros femeninos que ya hacían ahí.

-Lulu se comporta como un niño- suspiro cansada Milly.

-no se comportara como un niño si su enemigo no fuera mentalmente uno- hablo por lo bajo Shirley.

-creen que fue buena idea forzar al vicepresidente, quiero decir, se pondrá muy molesto- exclamo Nina mientras observaba las puertas.

-a mi parecer a esos dos les espera una guerra, por lo que logro escuchar aun no logran tan siquiera que se haga a la idea- decía Shirley mientras escuchaba a través de la puerta.

Lo que ellas podían escuchar era algo como:

-Lelouch ven aca, no te vas ha morir por usarlo- llamaba Suzaku a su amigo.

-morir?, seria una mejor opción que usar "esa" cosa

-Lelouch, tan solo es un vestido, mira que se ve muy bonito tienes mucha suerte- reconocía Rivals.

-eso a mi que me importa?, si tanto les gusta úsenlo ustedes- realmente Lelouch estaba decidido a no usarlo

-que lastima, pero nosotros ya tenemos nuestros disfraces, este es el tuyo, además que la presidenta especifico que solo tu podías usar ese.

-ah y viene ustedes y le hacen caso, si ella les dijera que saltaran de un acantilado lo harían ne?

-Lelouch…- suspiro cansado Suzaku- ni creas que te escaparas por la ventana, para empezar estamos en un segundo piso, y digamos que tu no eres el mejor en condición física, y para continuar, antes de que lograras saltar yo te atraparía, así que, no nos compliques mas el trabajo.

-inténtalo si puedes, por que rayos no admiten que ustedes solo quieren verme hacer el ridículo delante de la academia?

-tanto asi que hagas el ridículo no, pero en algo tienes razón queremos verte usando ese vestido- admitió burlonamente Rivals

-Chotto, Matte, que hacen con esa cuerda, aléjense; Suzaku, Rivals… llegan a ponerme un dedo encima y juro que…

-no seas dramático Lelouch

-No son dramas, y dejen mi uniforme en paz.

15 minutos después, muchos papeles del consejo por el suelo, uno que otro cristal hecho añicos, y muchos trozos de cerdas esparcidos por el suelo; ya tenían a un avergonzado, pero muy kawai Lelouch luciendo aquel vaporoso traje.

-ya vez que te miras muy bien- sonreía Suzaku quien ya usaba su respectivo traje.

-vamos tan solo mírate, si te vez muy bien, mira que hasta extensiones para tu cabello incluía- le aconsejaba Rivals

Por su parte Lelouch desvió muy molesto la mirada en dirección contraria a sus amigos, para luego espetar:

-Si no me gustaba como se veía antes en el maniquí, que les hace pensar que me gustara ahora, que lo uso yo?

Para luego caminar rumbo a la ventana e ignorarlos olímpicamente, mientras intentaba retirar los largos cabellos que se arremolinaban en su rostro, el viento que soplaba grácilmente no le estaba ayudando a sopesar la situación.

-esta enojado?- pregunto discretamente Rivals.

-no, no lo esta- sonrio seguro Suzaku.

-para tu información Kururugi, si lo estoy y se te agradece.

-Si lo esta- suspiraron ambos al mismo tiempo.

De repente del otro lado de la puerta, el clásico llamado de su presidenta les salvaba de la posible furia que los ojos de Lelouch demostraban. Llamado que puso los nervios de punta al mencionado, tras otra breve discusión las puertas finalmente se abrieron, dejando ver lo que tras ellas se ocultaba. Lógicamente el silencio que perduro en los primeros segundos tras la impresión, fue roto en ese mismo instante.

Las alabanzas por lo bien que se veía, y las constantes bromas por lo mismo, no hacían mas que aumentar el enojo, y la vergüenza de Lelouch, quien en ese momento lo único que deseaba era que algún suceso relevante pasara, eso le daría la oportunidad perfecta para desaparecer, o en su defecto se conformaba con que la tierra se abriera y se lo tragara en ese mismo instante.

Finalmente y tras una nueva discusión, que esta por mas decir quien era el principal causante, pues se negaba ha abandonar el recinto que el consejo de estudiantes ocupaba, el consejo se dirigía rumbo a las instalaciones principales, encabezados por una animada presidenta quien gritaba, prácticamente, a los cuatro vientos, que el evento mas esperado de la temporada había llegado.

-ok, hemos llegado, saben que deben actuar conforme al papel que les ha tocado desempeñar, no se salgan de su personaje, Luluko, querida, eso va para ti- sonrió.

"la aludida" se limito simplemente ha susurrar por lo bajo que el no debería estar haciendo esto, para luego regresar ha su escondite actual, es decir, Suzaku, quien le ocultaba de las intensas miradas que le estaban poniendo nervioso.

-Luluko, me estas empujando, quieres dejar de ocuparme como escudo?- pregunto un Suzaku muy interesado en su papel, a Lelouch que le empujaba al caminar.

-tu no digas nada, me la debes, y deja de llamarme así- le reprendió.

-vamos Lelouch, si te ves muy bien, relájate y disfruta, es tu oportunidad para que dejes de ser tan tímido.

Al escuchar estas palabras se detuvo en seco, obligando a Suzaku también ha detenerse, para luego girarlo y encararlo con una mirada que no envidiaba nada a ninguna otra de ese calibre.

-yo tímido? Bromeas, verdad? Yo no soy tímido- aseguro

-pues tus actuales acciones no me demuestran lo contrario- tentó Suzaku.

-Ja, Lelouch Lamperouge no es tímido, al contrario, soy muy social, pero por si no te has dado cuenta yo si tengo una reputación que cuidar.

-Lelouch, por si no te has dado cuenta, somos muy jóvenes para tener una reputación que cuidar, son estos los momentos en los que debes olvidarte de todo y divertirte, nadie nos culpa por ello.

-di lo que quieras, por mi, prefiero mil veces regresar bajo las miradas de todos a mi casa y encerrarme en mi cuarto hasta que esta locura termine- diciendo esto dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar rumbo a la dirección mencionada.

-Lelouch- llamo Suzaku.

-Alto ahí- se escucho una muy alegre y femenina voz-a donde crees que vas Luluko chan?- canturreo Milly.

-a mi casa, a cambiarme y a no salir de mi cuarto en toda la tarde- expreso bastante irritado.

-no señora, tu te vas derechito al primer piso, donde tus admiradores te están esperando.

-como que señora? Soy hombre presidenta- reclamo Lelouch.

-este día no, este día eres una tierna y sensible damisela que pasea melancólica en los jardines de su mansión, a la espera de su dulce amor- dramatizo Milly frente ha Suzaku, Kallen que acompañaba a la presidenta y todo aquel miembro del alumnado que osara pasar por ahí en ese momento.

-tierna…- articulo Suzaku

-Sensible…-siguió Kallen

-Damisela… yo?- concluyo Lelouch.

-Amor?- se escucho retumbar un grito interpretado por todo el alumnado presente, que por cierto, los protagonistas de tal conversación ni cuenta se habían dado.

-así es, a partir de ahora comienza el juego, Caballero, Damas de Ashford, comienza la tan esperada, Carrera contra el tiempo.

-que quiere decir con eso?- pregunto Kallen.

-pues verán, recuerdan cuando siguieron a Arthur, y la recompensa que prometí?

Quien olvidaría algo como eso, el primero de sus besos, había sido apostado como si nada, sin su consentimiento, a pero claro eso ha él, siendo quien era no le importaba, o al menos no lo reconocería públicamente.

-que hay con eso presidenta?- pregunto Suzaku.

-pues he decidido, que…- el suspenso en los tres integrantes del consejo, presentes, se respiraba en aire.- que comenzaremos con una de las famosas cacerías del consejo, en esta ocasión, el premio es mucho mayor- sonrió a los presentes.

-y podemos saber que es el premio?- pregunto dudoso Suzaku.

-Claro, el premio, es Una Cita Romántica con un mimbro del consejo- expreso muy feliz

-Una Cita?- se escucho ha coro

-no, no puede ser, no de nuevo, presidenta- reclamo horrorizada Kallen.

-claro que si, a partir de ahora, la academia Ashford será reconocida por nuestro magno evento.

-presidenta!

-y ahora me retiro, esperen las indicaciones del evento- dijo mientras se alejaba de los demás chicos, pero justo antes de cruzar en una esquina se detuvo y miro directo ha Lulu.- Lelouch, tienes diez minutos de ventaja, lo mejor es que los aproveches muy bien, nadie ira tras de ti durante ese tiempo, así que…- dijo mientras se perdía de vista.

Una peculiar sombra negra cayo sobre un de por si ya sombrío Lelouch quien ese momento no decía ni una palabra.

-creo que en esta ocasión la presidenta si se paso con la prueba- comento un perplejo Suzaku, a su vez siendo apoyado por Kallen.

-esto es tu culpa- se escucho por lo bajo ser mencionado.

Tanto Kallen como Suzaku dieron media vuelta para enfrentar a un furioso Lelouch quien sujetaba con fuerza la falda del vestido mientras avanzaba en dirección contraria ha Suzaku, pues el vestido le impedía caminar bien.

-te marchas?-pregunto cauteloso Suzaku- donde iras?

-claro que me marcho, y lo mas lejos de ti que me sea posible estaría bien.- diciendo esto camino mas rápido por aquel largo pasillo dejando solos a aquella pareja.

-A donde va? –pregunto un poco confundida Kallen.

-no te sabría decir, cuando esta enojado no se lo que piensa- opino Suzaku.

-no deberíamos seguirle?

-la verdad me preocupa un poco, Lelouch no es el mejor atleta, si ha eso le agregamos la amenaza de la presidenta, ya sabemos por quien irán, y contando que no esta en su mejor día y con ese atuendo podría salir lastimado.

Tras esto un Suzaku presuroso, seguido por una Kallen mucho mas atlética de lo que el recordaba, corrían en dirección a los jardines de la academia.

_-000000000000000-_

Faltaban pocos minutos para que el famosos evento (y que Lelouch aseguraba lo había inventado en menos de un minuto) diera inicio. Mientras tanto el tenia cosas mas importantes que hacer, como llegar a su casa sano y salvo, pero ese escandaloso vestido no lo dejaba avanzar, para colmo los zapatos eran mas incómodos que había usado en su vida.

-como pueden soportar esto todos los días?-se preguntaba en silencio, estaba tan concentrado en deshacerse pronto de su indumentaria que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que era fijamente observado por un par de ojos dorados.

Desgraciadamente había elegido el peor de los caminos para transitar rumbo a su casa, ya que de por si era uno de los mas apartados de la academia, pero aparte de ello, no había ninguna posible ruta de escape que no fuera por el pequeño bosque a sus espaldas.

-buena la hora en que decidí levantarme el día de hoy, al menos Nunally debe estarce divirtiendo mucho.- ese era su único consuelo, ese y claro, agradecía que su hermana no lo viera vestido así.

Sin embargo justo en ese momento, no previendo el tiempo que le llevaría llegar hasta un lugar seguro, y para su mala suerte, los megáfonos de la academia dieron inicio ha la transmisión de la presidenta.

-hola, hola, hola, les habla su amada presidenta, justo en este momento nos disponemos a iniciar con nuestro mejor evento del día.

Por su parte el consejo completo estaba a la expectativa de aquel anuncio, por un lado Shirley junto ha Nunally y Nina, Rivals estaba en la sala del consejo preparando lo que en teoría era la celebración de ese día, y finalmente los únicos realmente enterados de lo que conllevaba ese anuncio, Lelouch que apresuraba su paso, y Kallen junto a Suzaku que le seguían de cerca.

-Estudiantes, esto es la cumbre de nuestro evento, quien consigue dominar esta prueba tendrá el derecho de gozar una cita romántica con cualquiera de los miembros del consejo.

Un grito de jubilo se escucho en toda la escuela, y al mismo tiempo todos los miembros del consejo con sus respectivas excepciones, comenzaban a temer el resultado de esa prueba.

-muy bien, ya están listos? Espero que si, la prueba consiste en… traerme por cualquier medio a la vice presidenta Luluko chan!!, no importa lo que hagan, si la traen cargada, amarrada o secuestrada, a caballo, o por cualquier trasporte, simplemente capturen a la princesa de la academia quien a escapado de la protección de sus caballeros.

Tras esto Lelouch sintió que mas de una vena palpitaba en su sien, sin embargo olvido eso pronto cuando sintió que lago anda mal, muy mal… giro minuciosamente su rostro para poder apreciar el entorno que le rodeaba. Todo estaba demasiado silencioso y tranquilo, lo suficiente como para sospechar de ello.

Pero, a lo lejos, un suave retumbo de estampida empezaba a apreciarse, poco a poco se hacia mas, y mas, y mas fuerte, pronto una nube de humo se hizo visible. Para horror del vicepresidente.

-pero que…- no termino de dar su opinión ya que en ese preciso momento una mano le tomo desprevenido y lo hizo correr en dirección al bosque.

Dando pasos inseguros, sosteniendo con una mano la falda del vestido, intentando retirar el cabello largo que del rostro y tropezando con todo, corría guiado por aquella persona vestida de Samurái. Y por cierto un samurái con cabello verde.

-chotto, matte, deja que puedo caminar por mi cuenta- hablaba mientras corría pero aquella persona aun se negaba ha contestarle.

Y como conocía a dicho "samurái" sabia de lo que este podía llegar ha ser capaz. Por lo que le preocupaba mas lo que le esperaba si seguía corriendo junto ha esa persona que lo que le podría pasar si quedaba a la vista del alumnado de Ashford.

-espera, te estoy diciendo que esperes.- seguía repitiendo.

-corre y calla, si quieres llegar intacto a tu cuarto, lo mejor es que reserves tu aliento para la huida.- hablo mientras le observaba de reojo- ¿Por que tenias que vestirte tan pomposamente? una falda corta te hubiera sentado mejor, hasta el uniforme femenino seria mas útil.

-cállate, no tuve elección, como me vista la culpa la tiene Suzaku y la presidenta, además, ni creas que me pondría esa cosa que esta academia llama uniforme para chicas.-dijo mientras desviaba la mirada con un leve sonrojo.

-simplemente dije que en tu situación necesitas libertad de movimiento y no la tienes- ante lo dicho por su compañera guardo silencio, ella tenia razón, pero el no se lo iba ha decir.

Sin embargo cayo en cuenta rápidamente de que…- CC por que rayos estas vestida así?

-no te gusta?, no podía pasearme libremente, además todos están vestidos así, quise probar.

-CC- dijo mientras rodaba los ojos, pero aun así se fijo en la indumentaria de la chica, ahora que la miraba detenidamente se le hacia vagamente familiar.-CC- de donde sacaste esa ropa?

-De tu amigo- fue su respuesta.

-mi amigo?- pensó por un segundo, pero al momento en que capto a quien se refería, tropezó estrepitosamente con la falda de su propio vestido.

-se puede saber que haces?

Más este le respondió- ¡¿De Suzaku?! ¿pero como se te ocurre? o mejor pregunta aun, ¿como pudiste?

-pues tu amigo tiene una talla menor a la tuya y prefiero mil veces la indumentaria Japonesa. Y fue bastante sencillo solo me infiltre a su cuarto como suelo hacerlo con el tuyo.

-CC!!

Pero la discusión seso ahí, ya que un ruido muy cercano les hizo callar, de algo posiblemente acercándose, era cuestión de tiempo para que les alcanzara.

El susto fue grande cuando repentinamente desde atrás de un árbol cercano, algo pesado cayo al suelo, intrigados ambos miraron en dirección del sonido, poco a poco se acercaron hasta quedar a la vista de aquellos que habían caído en ese momento.

-auch, eso dolió-

-Kallen san, te encuentras bien- pregunto la segunda voz. La aludida le costo un poco reaccionar de donde provenía la voz, hasta que se fijo que era aquello tan cómodo que había evitado un golpe mayor.

-Suzaku!!- reacciono en el momento en que reconocía que había caído sobre el.

-estas bien? Podrías levantarte? Por favor Kallen san- sonreía Suzaku desde el suelo.

-perdona- se apresuro a levantarse Kallen, pero con tan mala suerte que en ese momento tropezó por segunda vez y cayo nuevamente sobre el pobre de Suzaku.- Suzaku, lo siento, en verdad lo siento- se disculpo tras la segunda caída

-No te preocupes, no hay problema Kallen san- le tranquilizo, a pesar de que ambos golpes le habían dolido mucho, fue un descuido de su parte.

-se puede saber que están haciendo ustedes dos? –pregunto para sorpresa de ambos Lelouch.

-creo que nos seguían- opino CC como si nada

-eso puedo verlo CC, mi pregunta es por que?- dijo mientras observaba inquisitivo ha Suzaku.

-Suzaku estaba preocupado por tu seguridad tras el anuncio de la presidenta- contesto Kallen, en lugar de Suzaku.

-teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias no me extraña, Lelouch es todo menos alguien con buena condición física, es una presa fácil para cualquiera, y si Suzaku que es mejor en defensas y ataques, no esta cerca para ayudarle, definitivamente Lelouch seria dado por muerto.

Tras este análisis llevado a cabo por CC, Kallen también opino su respectiva parte.

-aunque no creo que debas confiarte mucho de las habilidades de Suzaku, es bastante torpe cuando no se trata de alguna actividad física, sino por quien crees que caímos?- dijo mientras observaba con cautela ha Suzaku, que se hacia el desentendido.

En conclusión las mujeres son algo de lo que ambos tenían que cuidarse, de por si le habían sacado todos los defectos habidos y por haber en un santiamén.

Pero en su situación tenían algo más importante de lo cual preocuparse, la academia podía ser grande, pero era lógico que pronto descubrirían que los bosques que le rodeaban eran los mas efectivos para darse a la huida; y comprobaron sus sospechas cuando el equipo de equitación paso cerca de ellos.

-magnifico, solo esto me faltaba para terminar mi "perfecto" día- ironizo por lo bajo Lelouch.

-los distintos Clubes de la academia no cesaran de buscarte- opino Kallen.

-y todo esto no terminara hasta que alguien te atrape- concluyo Suzaku.

Por su parte Lelouch guardaba silencio, pero no por que no tuviera nada que decir, no, sino por que de esa manera ocultaba sus pensamientos asesinos hacia ciertas personas.

-entonces dejemos que lo atrapen- esa sencilla frase les saco de sus pensamientos y les izo mirar en dirección ha CC.

-que?- fue todo lo que Lelouch pudo decir.

-sencillo, déjate atrapar y terminamos con esto- fue todo lo que opino CC.

-CC san, si hacemos eso, lo pondríamos en riesgo, es muy probable que si es atrapado por una persona, otra intente quitárselo, y así sucesivamente hasta que alguien logre llevarlo hasta la presidenta.- comento Suzaku muy preocupado.

-ella tiene razón, el que lo atrapasen solucionaría todo-sonrío- sin embargo no dijimos que te dejaras atrapar por cualquiera- concluyo Kallen.

Si, en definitiva las mujeres eran seres de temer, ambos chicos, miraron a sus compañeras con cierto temor.

_-000000000000000-_

-Mo, pasan de las tres de la tarde, no puedo creer que nadie haya atrapad aun ha Lelouch- hablaba Milly mientras caminaba de un lugar ha otro.

-valla veo que tanto tiempo de que suceda lo mismo Lelouch se ha acostumbrado, se ha vuelto un experto en huir- rio por lo bajo Rivals.

-no creen que abandono la Academia, es decir nadie sabe donde esta- comento Shirley.

-es extraño, normalmente ha estas alturas ya lo hubieran visto, una vestimenta así es difícil de pasar desapercibida- analizo Nina frente a la computadora- además tampoco han visto ha Kallen o Suzaku.- Agrego.

-eso es- ese grito les saco el alma del cuerpo pues fue tan efusivo que aseguraban haberlo escuchado en toda la academia- eso dos le ayudaron ha escapar- aseguro Milly.

-pero por que lo harían?- pregunto Shirley.

-por que no, Susaku siempre ha estado de su lado, quien me extraña es Kallen, aunque pesándolo bien, últimamente he visto mas cercanos ha este par, por que será? Acaso ellos dos…- sin embargo esa frase fue cortada en el acto por el anuncio de que finalmente alguien había atrapado ha Lelouch

El consejo completo corrió hasta la entrada del instituto, apresurando su paso para conocer al afortunado. Detrás de ellos el alumnado de Ashford le seguía.

-Donde esta el afortunado que trajo ha Luluko hime?-pregunto cantarina Milly.

-pues fue él Presidenta- contesto una de las alumnas de la academia

-quien?- miro en dirección a donde señalaban y para su sorpresa, pues no fue de su agrado el implicado en la captura.

-Suzaku, por que no me extraña- fue todo el comentario de Shirley

-Luluko hime, me puedes explicar por que Su chan te atrapo?, a poco te dejaste atrapar- pregunto un tanto incomoda Milly.

-no especificaste que no podía ser atrapado por un miembro del consejo, presidenta- expreso con soltura Lelouch, no muy contento aun de lo planeado por CC y Kallen.-

-así que me supongo que te cansaste de esperar y decidiste regresar por voluntad propia. Y como Suzaku te estuvo ayudando, pues…

-reconócelo presidenta, has perdido en esta ocasión- le sonrió con suficiencia Lelouch.

-no tengo por que negarlo, es verdad nunca dije que el consejo no podía participar, tienen derecho a hacerlo, he perdido, por esta vez lo dejare pasar-

Un suspiro de alivio por fin escapo de los labios de Lelouch aquel largo día por fin terminaba.

-sin embargo, queda algo pendiente- esta frase de la presidenta, impuso el silencio entre los presentes- oh Su chan, no reclamaras tu premio?

-he?- el aludido que se dio por enterado, miro son recelo ha la presidenta que se le acercaba sospechosamente ha el- que quiere decir presidenta? –pregunto con un poco de nerviosismo.

-vamos Suzaku, tienes derecho a tu premio, dime a quien eliges, o prefieres que elija yo?- no le dio tiempo ha reaccionar por que en ese momento ella misma respondió por el- elijo por ti entonces, la afortunada es Kallen!

-He?- fue todo lo que expresaron los aludidos

-yo?- pregunto una roja y muy avergonzada Kallen

-pero, pero, presidenta, yo no…- intentaba defenderse Suzaku.

-que pasa Suzaku, quieres quedar mal frente a Kallen, no ves que se muere por que la elijas?- esto lo dijo con deseos de fastidiar ha Kallen.

-presidenta- reacciono Kallen. La discusión continúo por largos minutos, de algún modo u otro Milly había obtenido la diversión que tanto quería. A costa de Kallen y Suzaku. Por su parte, CC observaba en silencio la escena sonriendo para si mientras jugaba con un celular en sus manos.

-que se te hace tan gracioso para sonreír de esa forma? –pregunto intrigado Lelouch a su lado.

-esto- contesto mientras le mostraba la pantalla del celular, al ver aquella imagen el rostro le cambio drásticamente

-pero, como? Cuando?- atino a preguntar mientras se tranquilizaba.

-mientras peleabas con tu amigo en el Pasillo, me pareció buena idea además tu presidenta me lo pidió. Dijo que será una buena foto para el anuario del consejo. Le contesto mientras se alejaba de el y caminaba rumbo ha Milly para entregarle la foto.

Tenia muchos planes que ejecutar ese día, había perdido tiempo valioso, pero la prioridad era prioridad después de todo. Tenia que convencer ha CC de que le entregara esa foto antes de que llegara a manos de Milly y proceder a su destrucción, sino, quien sabe que problemas le traería en el futuro.

-espera CC, te digo que esperes…

**-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-**

_-y la verdad es que no pude convencer a su madre para que me entregara esa foto- concluyo Lelouch el relato a sus hijos._

_-y tu crees que te hubiese dado la original para que la destruyeras? Ni hablar, es demasiado valiosa para ser destruida.- sonrió CC- además al final no pudiste hacerlo, siempre te negaste ha destruirla- le recordó_

_Lelouch guardo silencio contemplando aquella foto por escasos segundos, pero luego sonrió __y miro con gracia a su esposa- supongo que tienes razón, es demasiado valiosa para ser destruida- darle la razón una vez no haría ningún daño._

_-hm?- tanto Marianne como Lestat no comprendieron aquellas palabras, por lo que la duda le carcomía su escasa paciencia, y decididos ha obtener la respuesta para su curiosidad, preguntaron- por que nunca pudiste destruirla papá?_

_Por respuesta fue una tenue sonrisa de Lelouch la que recibieron, y los miro con una expresión llena de paz y buenos recuerdos._

_-la verdad no pude destruirla, por que es uno de mis queridos recuerdos, me trae dicha el recordar que a pesar de todo Suzaku y yo tenemos una buena amistad que desafío el tiempo, algo así debe ser valorado como tal, lo comprenderán algún día- sonrió mientras acariciaba las cabezas de sus pequeños._

_-Papá, aun sigues enojado con tío Suzaku por lo de esta foto? –pregunto Lestat._

_-mm?- le miro sorprendido- no Lestat, no estuve realmente enojado con Suzaku, es difícil enojarse con una persona así, y aunque en algún momento llegue a creer que lo odiaba, la verdad es que deseaba con todas mis fuerzas recuperar la amistad que ambos estábamos perdiendo._

_-Aa, tu padre y Suzaku han sido amigos desde antes de que nos conociéramos y a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado, su amistad es envidiable, solo ellos podrían sobrevivir con todo los sucesos de nuestra juventud._

_-y hablando de tío Suzaku, como le fue en su cita con Tía Kallen? –pregunto Marianne a sus padres._

_-basta con ver que existen tus primos para que sepas el resultado, pero no le fue sencillo a ninguno de los dos reconocerlo, aunque lo mejor es que si quieres detalles se los preguntes ha ellos, seguro estarán encantados de contártelo- le aconsejo burlonamente Lelouch._

_-y cuando lo hagas asegúrate de que tus primos estén presentes seguro también les encantara escuchar ese recuerdo._

_Pero antes de que Marianne pudiera preguntar por que, el timbre de la puerta principal sonó, para pocos segundos ser informados por uno de sus empleados que la familia Kururugi habían llegado ha la residencia._

_-Tíos!!- se escucho al unisonó la voz de los herederos Lamperuge/ V'Britannia, que abandonaron la habitación y bajaron corriendo ha la estancia._

_Por su parte, mucho mas tranquilos, el matrimonio tomo las cosas con calma, parsimoniosamente cerraron el álbum y se dispusieron ha bajar también ellos._

_-serás malo, Lelouch- comento CC mientras salía del cuarto._

_-no se a que te refieres CC- contesto mientras guardaba el álbum bajo su brazo y seguía a su compañera por el pasillo._

_-si, y yo naci ayer, Lamperuge, te conozco- tras esto se adelanto para alcanzar a sus retoños._

_-supongo que llego el momento de cobrarme lo del vestido Suzaku- sonrió con burla y se dispuso ha ir al encuentro de su mejor amigo._

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

**Notas del Autor: Ariane de Virgo**

Hi un placer saludarlos, en esta ocacion, he tenido el enorme placer de dirigirme ha ustedes, permitanme presentarme, yo soy Ariane de Virgo, si, creo que en algun momento de este año tuvieron la oportunidad de leerme anteriormente en esta categori, aprovehco ha disculparme, gomen, en serio me vi forzada a retirar aquella historia, pero prometo que muy pronto la traere de regreso ya actualizada y mejor que nunca.

Ok olvidemos eso y pasemos a la razon del por que estoy por aqui, de nuevo; como lo explico mi querida amiga Shadow Wing Noir, este es un fic compartido, el cual se rige por las especificaciones mencionadas en el xapitulo anterior por ella. por lo que no veola nesecidad de repetirlas, en fin en esta ocacion me correspondio a mi darme a conocer con el segundo Shot, el cual espero fuese de su agrado, basado en una imagen que consegui en , me inspire con este capitulo, y al igual que algunas frases pronunciadas en el capitulo anterior, debo aclarar que este suceso(el recuerdo, no la narrativa del futuro) transcurre dos semanas despues de la primera cita (Mayor referencias, "la Primera Cita" de Shadow san), por lo que en esta ocacion lo traigo ha ser juzgado por ustedes, nuestro publico; nuestro mayor aliado, y la razon del por que escribimos. Realmente espero que sea de su agrado, y si no es asi agradeceriamos que nos lo hicieran saber, asi nosotros aprenderiamos nuestros errores de los mas grandes criticos de la historia, ustedes, de antemano gracias por su tiempo, y nos veremos en el futuro, posiblemente en el cuarto capitulo, hasta entonces, cuidence, me despido.


End file.
